Super Smash Bros. 6/Marco Rossi
Marco Rossi (マルコ・ロッシ Marco Rossi) is the main protagonist of the Metal Slug series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Marco is a projectile-based zoning character with powerful special attacks. He can keep the pressure on enemies easily. However, he's also easy to launch, Marco has to be played as an offensive zoner looking to KO his foes before he completely runs out of options, especially since the effectiveness of his recovery also depends on ammo. Speaking of that, Marco has a special mechanic where his Neutral, Side and Up Specials consume ammo, of which he has a limited amount as displayed by a counter on his stock icon. This ammo can be replenished by using Down Special or when KO'd. To compensate, Marco's special moves are powerful and come out fast. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Handgun: Marco fires 3 shots from his handgun straight forward that travels at close range. * Side Tilt - Knife: Marco swings his combat knife vertically in-front of him. * Up Tilt: Marco fires three quick shots from his handgun diagonally upward. * Down Tilt: Marco fires his handgun straight forward while crouching. * Dash Attack: Marco fires his handgun straight forward while running similar to his Neutral Combo, but with slightly shorter range. * Side Smash - Zantetsu Sword: Marco swings the Zantetsu Blade vertically forward in-front of him, shooting out a short-ranged energy wave. The sword is much stronger than the wave. * Up Smash - Punching Glove: Marco crouches down, shooting out a boxing glove on a spring upward from his backpack. * Down Smash - Fat: While charcing, Marco suddenly becomes fat. When released, he hops up and immediately drops on his butt, causing a small shockwave with high damage. * Neutral Aerial: Marco shoots his handgun in-front of him with similar properties like his Neutral Combo. * Forward Aerial: Marco swings his combat knife in an downwards arc mid-air similarly to his Side Tilt. * Back Aerial: The spring-loaded boxing glove in Marco's backpack shoots out behind him. Marco looks back, surprised by a malfunction. Pushes Marco slightly forward. * Up Aerial: Marco fires directly upwards with his handgun in the air. * Down Aerial: Marco suddenly becomes fat and drops straight down onto the ground, holding a large fork to skewer opponents. * Grab: Marco grabs the opponent by the collar. * Pummel: Marco slashes the opponent with his combat knife. * Forward Throw - Vulcan Punch: Marco performs a series of lightning-fast punches, before sending the opponent flying forward. * Back Throw - Argentine Backbreaker: Marco performs a suplex, bouncing an opponent off the ground before sending them flying. * Up Throw: Marco tosses the opponent upwards and then strikes them with a spring-loaded boxing glove on his backpack. * Down Throw: Marco places the opponent on the ground and performs an elbow drop on them. * Neutral Special - Grenade: Marco throws a grenade that bounces off the floor once, then explodes upon landing the second time. Unlike Snake's, these cannot be picked up by other players. After running out of grenades, Marco will perform a series of quick combat knife swings that can juggle opponents. ** Custom 1 - Fire Bomb: Marco throws a Molotov Cocktail that covers more range and hitbox, it deals fire damage, which also leaves waves of fire on the ground after hitting. But Marco has a long end-lag after throwing. ** Custom 2 - Monolith: When thrown, a harmless beam of light will shoot down from the sky, and in less than a second a huge stone tablet will drop down on where the beam was pointed at, dealing great damage. The move has a very short range and Marco takes longer to thrown. * Side Special - Rocket Launcher: Marco pulls out a rocket launcher and fires a rocket that travels somewhat slowly but has mild homing properties. It explodes upon contact, creating a large dust cloud. After running out of ammo, Marco performs a roundhouse kick instead. ** Custom 1 - Iron Lizard: Marco fires out a robotic missile on wheels that travels along the ground and explodes on-contact. ** Custom 2 - Drop Shot: Marco fires a single explosive sphere that bounces around the stage, until it hits an opponent or a wall. * Up Special - Shotgun: Marco shoots a shotgun directly downwards, which expels a wide cloud of buckshot and sends him flying upwards in an arc. After running out of ammo, Marco does a very short air-jump that makes for lackluster recovery. ** Custom 1 - Bazooka: Marco aims downwards with his bazooka, firing a powerful explosion that sends him flying upwards. Has a stronger explosion than Shotgun, but gives Marco damage as well. ** Custom 2 - Parachute: Marco leaps high into the air, before opening a parachute in order to slow his descent at the peak of his jump. Works similar to Mr. Game & Watch's. * Down Special - P.O.W: A rescued prisoner of war appears right behind Marco and whips out a weapon icon from his pants while grinning. Picking up this icon will restore Marco's grenades/shotgun/rocket launcher ammo, depending on the icon. He then salutes and disappears. If a prisoner is attacked, the weapon icon won't drop. ** Custom 1 - Special P.O.W: A prisoner will stick around after dropping a weapon icon, firing energy blasts periodically. Can be dismissed by inputting the "down special" again. ** Custom 2 - Utan P.O.W: After dropping a weapon icon, a monkey will suddenly appear and fire out short bursts from his Mac-10 submachine gun forward at opponents before disappearing. Can also be dismissed with the "down special" input. * Final Smash - Super Vehicle-001: The titular Metal Slug rolls in and Marco hops into it. The Metal Slug can maneuver back and forth and even hop about. The Metal Slug can fire aimed lasers from a turret with the "A" button and shells from the cannon with the "B" button. It can also take damage from opponents within the time it is used, threatening to self-destruct once it sustains enough damage. Upon this, a prompt will come up to press "up" on the D-pad to abandon it and send it rolling forwards towards opponents in an explosion. Taunts * Up: Marco takes a drink from his canteen. * Side: Marco gives a quick salute, saying "Ready!" * Down: Marco stands ready with his knife and smirks. Idle Poses * Marco reloads his gun. * Marco brushes his hair bangs aside. Cheer * Marco! (Rossi!) Marco! (Rossi!) Marco! (Rossi!) On-Screen Appearance * Marco drops onto the stage on a parachute. Upon landing, he says "Mission Start!" as he takes out his handgun and assumes his idle stance. Victory Poses * Marco lets out a hearty laugh in victory. * Marco grins and raises his arm in victory, shouting "Mission all over!" * Marco eats some cake, then suddenly gets fat. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-urUsFsN8E (Mission Complete - Metal Slug) Losing Pose * Marco claps with a disheartened look. Trophy Description Marco has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Marco Rossi This Italian-American went on to study at the military academy's special technologies college after attending a public technical high school. After graduation, he became a member of the Peregrine Falcons Special Forces Squad (commonly called PF Squad). Although gentle by nature, mention of General Morden, responsible for the deaths of so many of his friends and comrades, will send him into an uncontrolled rage. * Metal Slug (ARC, 1996) * Metal Slug 3 (ARC, 2000) Marco Rossi (Alt.) In progress... * Metal Slug 4 (ARC, 2002) * Metal Slug 7 (NDS, 2008) Classic Mode: Gun Specialty Marco fights characters who can use various types of guns such as rifles and blasters. In a fight against Bill Rizer and Lance Bean, Tarma (Marco's alternate costume) will appear as his partner. Costumes * Red clothes (Default) * Gray clothes (Morden) * Green clothes (Soldier) * Zombie Marco * Tarma Roving (Alternate Costume) * Blue clothes (Trevor; Tarma) * Black clothes (Ralf; Tarma) * Zombie Tarma Trivia * Both Marco and Tarma has their zombie forms as their palettes, though they're not counted as alternate costumes like Fake Crash, Evil Jim and Doppelganger Arle. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Metal Slug